falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Battle of Nelson
The Second Battle of Nelson, also known as the Liberation of Nelson in the New California Republic, was a small, but symbolic and strategically important battle of the Mojave Campaign where shock troops of the New California Republic Defense Force successfully recaptured the town of Nelson from Caesar's Legion in late 2281 in the weeks leading up to the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. The raid was lead by Courier 6 and ended with the recapture of Nelson and the end of Forlorn Hope Campaign. Background At the start of 2281, the NCR base of Camp Forlorn Hope had been targeted by the Legion due to its strategic importance being an information and potential supply post to reinforce NCR troops at Hoover Dam multiple times and had worned heavily on the NCR forces stationed in Forlorn Hope. In February, Nelson was attacked captured by the Legion in the First Battle of Nelson which demoralized the NCR troops stationed in Forlorn Hope. Due to the camp not being properly supplied, the forces stationed there were too small and under supplied to launch a successful offensive to retake the town while the Legion officer, Decanus Dead Sea, launched multiple failed raids against the camp. Once Courier 6 arrived, Forlorn Hope was given the needed supplies and Courier 6 was sent to retake Nelson while NCR reinforcements arrive. The Battle The battle began during the late night/early morning of December 1st, 2281 where Courier 6 lead a small team of 5 NCR troopers from Forlorn Hope, now trained as shock troops, to the outskirts of Nelson to retake the town. Due to Dead Sea's constant raids, the Legion forces stationed at Nelson stood at 20 men strong. Despite being outnumbered, the NCR troopers were well trained and were capable of taking out the Legion forces, especially with the Courier's help and that of the Courier's companion, 1st Recon Sergeant Craig Boone. The attack was carried out from the north end of the town and after one of the guard towers had its guard taken out, the entire force was put on alert and began sending men to stop the attack, but the Legionnaires were gunned down by the NCR shock troopers motivated by both their training and desire to avenge all of their friends killed by the Legion during their many attakcs on Camp Forlorn Hope. After eight Legionnaires were killed, 12 more were sent but were gunned down again. The remaining guards were taken out by Craig in their towers and the remaining Legion troops charged at them. During the raid, Dead Sea remained inside his base, an abandoned barrack, and remained in there to make his final stand. When Courier 6 entered, the two fought and Dead Sea was killed in his last stand. With his death, the Legion forces at Nelson were taken out and the town was retaken. Aftermath The battle ended with a decisive victory for the NCR where Nelson was recaptured and rushed back into NCR service. NCR reinforcements of the 13th Infantry Division and the 4th Cavalry Company arrived and stationed themselves at Nelson with others reinforcing Nelson and brought with them their ammunition and supplies reinforcing the near-dead camp. The recapture of Nelson was key for the NCR as the town reported the movement of Legion forces and aided in the New Vegas Offensive where cavalry and infantry forces were deployed to take out Legion troops attempting to attack Hoover Dam and reinforce their allies at the dam. Category:Battles Category:Events